You're nothing
by thunderincrimson
Summary: One single statement can hurt you more than any injuries. Especially if the person who said it is family. Chris expecienced it and broke down. I know the summary is awful...better inside...read to find out


Ok here another one shot about the brothers! I don't own them but I wish I could.

The idea popped into my head after an argument with my mother.

Again sorry for any errors…English is not my mother language.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YOU ARE NOTHING!

_(Chris__'__ POV)_

_We were discussing for the _

_I tried to convince dad that Wyatt was trying to become the Ruler of all evil, but he denied everything I was saying. _

"Because you're wrong, Chris! You're brother is the emblem of Good, he would never do something…"

"But he did! He already started killing witches to…"

"Enough Christopher!! Stop speaking of Wyatt this way. You're just jealous because your brother is the powerful Twice Blessed whereas you…you are nothing. You are just the second child."

_You are nothing! You are nothing!_

_You are nothing!_

_I was stunned! It was like something sharp just pierced trough my chest just to go right into my heart. I always knew my father disliked me, but he never said anything. He never expressed his thoughts about me until now. _

_It hurts to know that your father considered you a nobody. It hurts even more if to him you are nothing compared to your older brother. _

_I knew that something like this should have not touched me. After all I didn__'__t have a relationship with my father, but it still hurt. Especially since I had always wished to have my father in my life. Now this words not only upset me, they also crushed my childhood dream._

_Tears swelled in my eyes, but I couldn__'__t let them fall and show Leo how much his words affected me._

_I quickly orbed him away because I couldn't resist any longer. As soon as Leo was out of my sight I started sobbing. I was shaking uncontrollably as tears traveled down my cheeks. _

_You are nothing._

_Nothing._

_While the words echoed in my mind I called for the only person who always comforted me during my whole life. At the moment I ignored the fact that my brother was turning evil. I didn__'__t care. All I wanted was Wyatt with me. I needed him. I needed his steady presence._

"Wyatt"

_Not a second after I uttered his name, my brother orbed to me. I soon felt his strong arms embrace my shaking body and his soft voice murmuring soothing words into my ear. _

_I buried my face in my brother__'__s chest and I started to cry harder._

_CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS_

_(Wyatt__'__s POV)_

_I was in the Underworld recruing demons to kill the witches who were in my path, when suddenly I hear a desperate call in my head. It was a pained voice broken with sobs. I knew whose voice it was. It was my younger brother__'__s. Something really bad happened if he was calling me. In the last few month we didn't talk to one another because Chris stubbornly refused to fight by my side. He thinks I__'__ve become evil and he has tried to stop me. If he __was__ calling me even if we were on opposite side there was surely a good reason. I knew something was wrong because my brother never broke down like that. He was desperately calling for me, I could hear pain and anguish in his voice._

_My brother needed me and he needed me badly. That was enough for me to orb immediately to him._

_When I arrived at the Manor I found Chris curled up in a corner of the attic, crying. My heart went out to him. I love deeply my brother. I couldn't bear to see him lake that. I didn't waste time. I immediately run to him and started hugging him. As soon as he was in my embrace he broke down completely, starting to cry harder. I was at a loose. I couldn't manage to understand the reason why my brother was in that state. The only thing I knew was that I had to calm him down. I kept murmuring to him soft words like I did when we were younger and I comforted him after a nightmare. The effect was immediate and I felt Chris slowly relaxing under my touch. _

_I waited a few more minutes before asking my little brother what was wrong. For the moment I was contempt just to hold him and offer him my silent support. _

_CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS_

_(Chris' POV) _

_I was being held in my big brother's arms and I was feeling secure. I wasn't crying anymore. I felt spent. _

"What happened little brother?"

_I heard my brother asked. He sounded so caring. Not like the Wyatt who I affronted in those last few months. I didn't answer at the first time. _

_I felt my big brother shifting in the embrace. He broke the two of us apart and he lifted my head till I was looking him in the eyes and then he repeated his question._

_I felt fresh tears pouring down my cheeks._

"He said I was nothing. He said…I was just the second…a nobody…"

_I felt again the pain those word brought to me. _

"Who?"

_I just continued to cry._

"Who little brother? Who said this to you?"

_I calmed down a little to answer Wyatt. I looked at him._

"Dad…"

_CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS_

"Dad…"

_He said this word with so much pain that it broke my heart. Along the sorrow I felt anger starting to grow in me. How could dad have told Chris something like that. I knew dad never had time for my little brother but I didn't think he would have been so cruel to him, after all Chris was still his youngest son._

"Chris…ehi little brother look at me…look at me. Don't listen to dad. He had no right telling you those hurtful words. You didn't deserve that. You are not nothing, you are not weak. You are Christopher Perry Halliwell, my baby brother. You mean the world to me and I love you so much that it hurts that now we are so distant. You are the most important person to me and don't let nobody tells you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

_I watched as Chris slowly nodded to me and I smiled warmly at him._

_CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS_

_I could feel the love in Wyatt's words. I knew that my brother loved me deeply. I felt the same way for him. He was smiling at me and I smiled back at him. Unnoticed I flicked my hand and froze time. I got up and looked at my blocked brother._

"You too are the most important person to me. I love you so much big brother. You were always there for me when I needed you. You always protected me from who wanted to harm me. That's way I going to save you. I want back the big brother I knew, not some kind of Ruler of the World. I'll save you, no matter what it will take. I promise you."

_I looked one last time at Wyatt. Before orbing away I whispered again to him._

"I love you Wyatt."

_After these words Chris orbed away releasing Wyatt before disappearing completely._

_CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCs_

_Ok that's it! I know the ending isn't that great but I liked it._

_Let me know what you think ok?_


End file.
